The present invention relates generally to golf ball cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a portable golf ball cleaning device adapted for attachment to a golfer for providing a readily accessible and convenient means for cleaning a golf ball.
In playing golf, a golfer often must clean dirt, grass and other debris that is sticking to a golf ball from the ball so that the ball will be clean and not be affected when stroked by the dirt, grass or other debris. This is particularly significant before putting a ball on a green where irregularities on the ball can cause the ball to deviate from its path toward the hole. At such times, the mechanical ball washer at the tee box is not at hand and golfers must clean the ball manually. Some golfers carry damp towels for this purpose, others carry dry towels and moisten the spot on the ball by licking or spitting or rubbing it in damp grass. Others simply wipe the ball on their pants or shirt.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, lightweight, portable golf ball wiper which is readily carried by a golfer for wiping golf balls as needed or desired at any point on the course.